Le Sourire De Percy
by Titou Douh
Summary: OS écrit pour Neaniver279 - "Si Pénélope Deauclaire ne m'intéresse pas, c'est parce que la gent féminine en général ne m'intéresse pas, Olivier."


**Auteur :** Titou Douh.

 **Série :** Harry Potter.

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

 **Note :** Originellement écrit comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour Neaniver279. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira autant qu'à elle ^^

 **Note bis :** Apparemment, Olivier Dubois devient capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor en cinquième année... On va dire qu'il le devient un an plus tôt, ça m'arrange plutôt pas mal !

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

 _ **xXx Le sourire de Percy xXx**_

* * *

x

Olivier Dubois souriait. En ce Samedi du mois de Mars, il était inhabituellement souriant. Lui qui n'était normalement pas du matin affichait une mine sereine, détendue. L'on aurait questionné n'importe quel Gryffondor sur la raison de ce soudain revirement d'humeur, l'on aurait appris que ceci avait, _bien évidemment_ , à voir avec le Quidditch.

Car n'importe qui, à Poudlard, savait que « Olivier Dubois » et « Quidditch » étaient quasiment indissociables. Donc, Olivier Dubois souriait et, effectivement, cela avait un lien avec le Quidditch. Plus exactement, l'équipe de Gryffondor devait disputer un match avec celle de Poufsouffle plus tard dans la matinée, et pour le plus grand bonheur d'Olivier, l'équipe de Poufsouffle ne représentait presque plus aucune menace depuis la blessure de ses deux joueurs vedettes. Ajoutés à ceci l'excellent ciel bleu qui surplombait l'école, la coupe de Quidditch quasiment dans ses mains et l'état d'excitation euphorique de ses propres joueurs, la journée promettait d'être excellente. Et donc Olivier Dubois souriait, car il était heureux que tout se soit agencé à merveille.

Percy Weasley, son meilleur ami, débarqua à cet instant, sortant le joueur de ses pensées. Le rouquin prit place à sa droite, le regard encore ensommeillé derrière ses lunettes et ses boucles légèrement décoiffées, et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Tu t'es encore couché tard ? », le taquina-t-il gentiment.

Pour toute réponse, Percy haussa les épaules. Il n'avait de toute manière pas besoin de répondre : Olivier savait qu'il s'était procuré un nouveau livre peu de temps auparavant et, comme à son habitude, il avait certainement lu sans voir le temps défiler. Ce genre de scène n'était pas rare, le week-end, même si d'habitude Percy prenait le temps de se préparer correctement. Le match de Quidditch d'Olivier lui avait simplement court-circuité son planning habituel.

« Si tu continues à te comporter comme une goule le matin, Pénélope Deauclaire finira par se désintéresser de toi, tu sais ? », lança Olivier, en jetant un œil vers la table des Serdaigle.

Cela sembla réveiller quelque peu son ami. Pénélope Deauclaire revenait souvent dans leurs conversations, ces derniers temps.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas. », soupira Percy, en abandonnant verre de jus et en se rabattant sur une pomme. « Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? »

Olivier gloussa fort peu élégamment.

« Je ne sais pas, vieux. », répondit-il d'un ton plus calme. « Peut-être que quand je saurai pourquoi, j'arrêterai de la remettre sur le tapis. »

Ce qui avait commencé comme une banale taquinerie sembla devenir plus sérieux. Les oreilles de Percy rougirent, comme à chaque fois que le garçon était gêné ou embarrassé. Olivier le regarda se débattre avec ses idées pendant quelques secondes. Il allait lui dire de laisser tomber et passer à autre chose lorsque Percy se leva, le surprenant. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, le rouquin le soutint un moment, puis sembla trancher intérieurement.

« Si Pénélope Deauclaire ne m'intéresse pas, c'est parce que _la gent féminine en général_ ne m'intéresse pas, Olivier. »

Il ne laissa guère le temps à Olivier de comprendre ses mots et s'enfuit hors de la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière. Ahuri, choqué, Olivier regarda le violet de son pull en laine se frayer un chemin à travers le flux d'élèves qui arrivaient pour le petit-déjeuner et l'observa être engloutie dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

x

* * *

x

« ...ier ! »

Dans un état second, Olivier entendit une voix provenir de sa gauche mais il ne tourna pas la tête. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique _;_ pas un nuage ne venait l'encombrer. L'air lui léchait agréablement le visage, et il faisait étonnamment doux pour un mois de Mars écossais.

« ...livier ! »

Ses yeux passèrent sur le terrain, apercevant sans les voir réellement des tâches rouges et jaunes volant devant lui. Olivier ne savait pas comment il avait atterri là. Son dernier souvenir clair remontait au petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était déroulé ensuite _;_ son cheminement jusqu'au stade, la réunion d'avant-match avec ses joueurs, l'entrée sur le terrain, ou même la mise en jeu du souaffle... Tout ce qui suivait la déclaration fracassante de Percy était littéralement blanc.

 _« Si Pénélope Deauclaire ne m'intéresse pas, c'est parce que la gent féminine en général ne m'intéresse pas, Olivier. »_

Un rapide coup d'œil au tableau des scores le fit grimacer : Poufsouffle menait par soixante-dix points. Il avait laissé marquer les poursuiveurs adverses sans même voir le souaffle lui passer sous le nez, et le comble était certainement qu'à cet instant, il n'en n'avait rien à faire.

Un autre souaffle lui passa à deux centimètres de l'oreille et entra dans l'un de ses buts, déclenchant une ovation dans la tribune des Poufsouffle, mais Olivier ne broncha même pas. Tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête se résumait aux quelques mots que Percy lui avait dits avant de s'enfuir, mots qui refusaient de prendre sens dans l'esprit torturé d'Olivier.

« Olivier ! Attention, sur ta droite ! »

Cette fois-ci, la voix se fit plus claire et, par réflexe, le gardien tourna la tête vers la droite. Malgré l'avertissement d'Angelina, il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le cognard arriver et par conséquent ne put rien faire pour parer son attaque. Une vive douleur explosa dans son crâne, le faisant lâcher le manche de son balai, et tout devint noir.

x

* * *

x

Lorsqu'Olivier ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ce fut pour les refermer presque immédiatement en étouffant un gémissement. Il se retint de soupirer lorsque l'odeur caractéristique du désinfectant lui emplit les narines. Son dernier séjour à l'infirmerie n'était pas bien vieux, et voilà qu'il y remettait déjà les pieds...

Le bruit de pas vifs se rapprochant l'informa que madame Pomfresh ne se trouvait pas bien loin.

« Alors, monsieur Dubois, comment vous sentez-vous ? », s'enquit justement l'infirmière, sa voix forte faisant grimacer Olivier.

« J'ai effroyablement mal à la tête. », croassa-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

Un peu groggy, il tenta de lever une main vers sa tête, mais madame Pomfresh l'arrêta d'un regard désapprobateur.

« Ca n'est pas étonnant, jeune homme. », ronchonna-t-elle. « Après le cognard que vous avez pris, vous devriez vous sentir chanceux de n'avoir rien de grave. Prenez ceci, le mal de tête devrait se dissiper assez rapidement. »

La vieille femme lui tendit un verre et Olivier ne chercha même pas à savoir ce que c'était _;_ il engloutit son contenu sans demander son reste. Le goût de l'horrible mixture lui retourna l'estomac mais le jeune homme fut soulagé lorsque effectivement son mal de tête disparut.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? », questionna-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Cela fait presque un jour. », lui apprit l'infirmière. « Vos coéquipiers sont passés vous voir hier soir. Il vous ont laissé un mot. Un garçon roux est également venu ce matin et a déposé ceci pour vous. »

Elle lui désigna sa table de chevet d'un signe de tête avant d'emporter la fiole de potion qu'elle lui avait servie. Elle disparut il ne savait où, grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante à propos d' « inconscients jouant à un sport dangereux ».

Olivier soupira. Il supposait que le morceau de parchemin laissé par ses coéquipiers contenait le résultat du match de la veille et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'apprendre de combien de points les Poufsouffle les avaient massacrés. Il savait que ses joueurs avaient fait de leur mieux mais, les connaissant, ils s'étaient certainement focalisés sur lui après sa chute et n'avaient sans doute pas réussi à recouvrer leur concentration ensuite. Sans compter que l'attrapeur Gryffondor n'était pas encore tout à fait au niveau...

Quant à la deuxième chose, il s'agissant d'une petite boîte qu'Olivier connaissait particulièrement bien. Percy lui en offrait à chaque Noël et à chaque anniversaire et Olivier savait qu'en l'ouvrant, il y trouverait un assortiment de réglisses dont il raffolait provenant de chez Honeydukes. Cela aurait normalement suffi à lui redonner le sourire, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Pour la première fois depuis... Depuis jamais, en fait, Olivier ne se jeta pas sur la boîte de confiseries. A la place, il se contenta de fixer d'un œil morne sa table de chevet. Lorsque madame Pomfresh, après un rapide examen, lui signifia deux heures plus tard que tout était en ordre et qu'il pouvait sortir de l'infirmerie, il récupéra simplement son balai, sagement posé contre le mur, et abandonna le morceau de parchemin et la boîte de sucreries intouchés, son sourire de la veille tristement oublié.

x

* * *

x

Gryffondor avait finalement perdu en étant mené par deux cents points. L'avance que l'équipe avait gagnée tout au long de la saison s'était évaporée comme neige au soleil et les rouge et or se retrouvaient désormais deuxième au classement. L'écart entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle n'était certes pas grand, mais Olivier n'était plus aussi certain de remporter la coupe de Quidditch que précédemment. Serdaigle et Serpentard avaient encore deux matchs à disputer, et leurs équipes étaient redoutables. L'enthousiasme des joueurs de Gryffondor en avait pris un coup et, si Olivier devait avouer la vérité, le sien aussi. En tant que capitaine, il avait échoué à garder la tête froide, et cela lui avait coûté la coupe.

 _« Si Pénélope Deauclaire ne m'intéresse pas, c'est parce que la gent féminine en général ne m'intéresse pas, Olivier. »_

Les mots de Percy revinrent sonner à ses oreilles, et Olivier serra les dents. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec le rouquin depuis le Samedi précédent. A chaque fois qu'il entrait dans le dortoir, les rideaux de son baldaquin étaient tirés, il s'arrangeait pour se mettre en paire avec d'autres en cours, et il semblait éviter la Grande Salle aux heures des repas. Percy semblait littéralement le fuir depuis sa déclaration _;_ il lui semblait même qu'il changeait de destination lorsqu'ils se croisaient par hasard dans les couloirs, mais Olivier ne savait pas très bien si c'était avéré ou s'il devenait doucement paranoïaque. Percy était son meilleur ami _;_ ils avaient été ensemble depuis leur premier jour à Poudlard et n'avait jamais été séparés, pas même pour les vacances puisqu'ils s'arrangeaient pour se voir même à ces moments-là.

Le Samedi précédent remontait maintenant à presque une semaine complète, et Olivier ne savait plus quoi faire pour que Percy arrête de l'éviter. Il avait bien tenté de lui parler aux détours d'un couloir, à la sortie d'un cours, ou tout simplement dans la Salle Commune, mais le garçon avait à chaque fois trouvé un prétexte pour se volatiliser à nouveau, ne faisant qu'amplifier la frustration d'Olivier.

 _« Si Pénélope Deauclaire ne m'intéresse pas, c'est parce que la gent féminine en général ne m'intéresse pas, Olivier. »_

Et cette maudite déclaration, qui ne faisait que revenir, encore et encore... Et bien soit ! Percy préférait les hommes. Quel mal y avait-il à cela ? Olivier avouait volontiers que la nouvelle l'avait choqué _;_ non pas parce que cela le dégoûtait, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait jamais décelé de signe annonciateur chez son ami. Maintenant que le choc était passé, la seule émotion qui subsistait chez Olivier était la colère. A vrai dire, plus le temps passait et plus celle-ci gonflait, enflait. Il ne faudrait plus longtemps avant qu'Olivier n'explose, il le sentait.

x

* * *

x

Percy laissa Olivier bouillir quatre jours supplémentaires, menant le compte à dix jours. Le gardien finit par exploser pendant une heure d'étude obligatoire qu'il décida de passer à la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il passait à travers les rayonnages, il aperçut une tête rouquine non loin de celui consacré à l'astronomie. Olivier garda l'esprit suffisamment clair pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait du bon Weasley avant de foncer tête baissée vers sa table, le regard déterminé.

Il fut à côté de Percy en quelques enjambées.

« Vous permettez que je vous l'emprunte un instant ? », jeta-t-il aux camarades de tablée du rouquin.

Sans attendre de réponse ni l'autorisation de son ami, il subtilisa Percy aux autres élèves et l'entraîna à sa suite en direction de la sortie de la bibliothèque. Madame Pince leur jeta un regard peu amène lorsqu'ils passèrent devant son bureau mais Olivier garda les yeux résolument fixés sur la lourde double-porte qu'ils passèrent à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Olivier ne fit pas attention à l'enchaînement de couloirs qu'ils empruntèrent. Il s'arrêta, le cœur battant, dans un endroit désert, et lâcha finalement le bras de Percy, qui cette fois-ci n'esquissa aucune mouvement pour prendre la fuite.

« Bien. Maintenant qu'on est tranquille, j'aimerais mettre les choses au clair. », déclara Olivier, le plus calmement qu'il le put.

Il tourna la tête en direction de Percy. Son ami ne le regardait pas. Il paraissait être extrêmement intéressé par la tapisserie qui décorait le couloir, mais Olivier distingua clairement ses oreilles cramoisies sous sa tignasse rousse. Le gardien savait que cela signifiait que le garçon était gêné. Les restes de sa colère fondirent devant l'inconfort flagrant de Percy.

« Tu pourrais me regarder, quand je te parle. », l'incita-t-il néanmoins d'une voix toujours plus douce. « C'est important. »

Le but n'était pas de brusquer Percy. Il souhaitait simplement le rassurer. Le rouquin se tendit, mais tourna résolument le regard vers lui. Olivier le vit déglutir et carrer les épaules, comme s'il se préparait à un rejet.

« Bien. Parle. », fut tout ce qu'il prononça, anxieux.

Olivier hocha la tête, cherchant comment amener la chose. Il décida finalement de simplement dire ce qu'il avait à dire, sans chercher à tout enrober avec de jolis mots.

« Écoute, Percy. J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois gay. Ça ne change rien, pour moi. Tu restes Percy, tu restes mon meilleur ami, et je ne vais pas te tourner subitement le dos parce que tu préfères les garçons. »

A l'entente de ses mots, Percy sembla se détendre sensiblement, mais la méfiance ne quitta pas son regard.

« Et je ne dis pas ça pour une quelconque raison obscure. », ajouta Olivier, semblant à court de mots. « Je dis ça parce que je le pense. Tu me manques, Percy. J'ai cru devenir dingue, ces derniers jours ! »

Le regard du rouquin s'agita à ces mots. Olivier et lui n'étaient séparés que de quelques pieds, aussi le gardien n'en rata rien. Le corps de Percy resta néanmoins tendu, et Olivier soupira de frustration.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ! », s'exclama-t-il, avant de faire la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête pour le convaincre.

La main d'Olivier se referma sur la chemise et la cravate de Percy et le rouquin se retrouva tiré en avant. Les lèvres sèches d'Olivier s'écrasèrent sur celles, plus douces, de Percy dans un baiser confus, désordonné. Le gardien tenta de faire passer ses sentiments à travers cet échange. Il sentit son ami se tendre davantage tout contre lui et, quelques secondes plus tard, sa main se faufila se poser à hauteur de son flanc gauche.

Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Olivier et il pensa stupidement que le moment était agréable, que son ami embrassait bien. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce à quoi il pensait, son estomac se tordit violemment, mais il ne recula pas.

Il ne sut combien de temps cela dura _;_ ce fut un gémissement de Percy qui brisa l'instant.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent. Le rouquin avait le visage écarlate, mais Olivier aurait parié que c'était également son cas. Percy osa lever une main et la déposa sur la joue d'Olivier, le regard étrangement brillant.

Un silence peu confortable s'installa entre eux.

« D'accord. J'ai compris. », finit par déclarer Percy, quelques secondes plus tard, en laissant retomber sa main. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir évité, j'avais simplement peur de... Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. »

Olivier lui tendit un sourire un peu gauche, quoique soulagé.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas de ça. Ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Percy lui rendit son sourire, et les deux amis quittèrent le couloir.

x

* * *

x

Gryffondor ne gagna pas la coupe de Quidditch cette année-là, arrivant deuxième à cent points de Serdaigle. Olivier et son équipe firent malgré tout la fête avec leurs camarades de maison, se promettant de la décrocher coûte que coûte l'année suivante.

La fin de l'année arriva plus vite que prévu, comme chaque fois, et bientôt Percy et Olivier se retrouvèrent à refaire leurs malles pour le voyage de retour. Aucun des deux garçons n'avait remis le baiser sur le tapis depuis qu'il était arrivé. Leur relation semblait être la même qu'auparavant, quoique plus fusionnelle si possible, sauf qu'à présent Olivier ne taquinait plus Percy à propos de Pénélope Deauclaire.

« Et Eliott Blum, t'en penses quoi ? », questionna le gardien, le regard rieur, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express.

Percy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Eliott Blum n'est pas du tout mon genre. », répondit-il néanmoins en sortant un lourd grimoire de son sac à dos.

« Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi, ton genre ? »

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Un sourire énigmatique joua un instant sur ses lèvres, puis son visage disparut derrière les pages de son livre.

Olivier ne se formalisa pas de sa non-réponse. Haussant les épaules, il détourna son regard et le posa paresseusement sur le paysage familier des landes écossaises entourant Poudlard. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, de toute manière, tout comme sa défaite en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Non, vraiment, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui importait, pensa-t-il en reposant le regard sur la tignasse rousse de son ami, était le sourire de Percy.


End file.
